Dia Estressante
by GiuGp
Summary: "Nesses momentos ele até esquecia que ela era cinco anos mais nova, que estava na faculdade, que era teimosa como uma mula e tinha uma TPM intragável. Tudo isso sem falar no pai mais irritante do mundo."


Dia Estressante

-Amor?

-Oi?

-Você me ama?

-Amo – respondeu sem sequer abrir os olhos. Porque, sim, amava. Apesar da irritante mania de querer falar o tempo todo. Inclusive na hora de dormir. Lembrava-se de que, quando a conheceu, ficou encantado com o jeito tagarela e divertido dela. Ainda ficava, é claro. Mas ela era um pouco imatura às vezes (cinco anos mais nova, onde fora se meter?). E insegura, regulamente. Foram incontáveis as vezes que brigaram por motivos bobos e completamente sem nexo. Isso além do talento para irritá-lo sempre que tinha vontade...

Silêncio. É, talvez ele pudesse voltar a dormir... Estava tão cansado. O dia no hospital foi mais estressante que o normal, e - ao chegar em casa - ainda teve que lidar com um sogro-ex-policial-revoltado que o odiava, uma namorada super sensível e uma briga desastrosa, porem intensa, sobre trazer pais que odeiam o namorado em casa sem avisá-lo. De fato...

-Amor?

-Sim? – Respondeu tentando esconder a irritação. Era bom que estivesse de olhos fechados, porque assim ela não poderia vê-lo revira-los. E isso, _com certeza!_ iria fazê-lo entra em mais uma briga, que viria com mais uma reconciliação (que eram muito boas, por sinal) e mais tempo sem dormir. E, cara, ele estava tããão cansado.

-O quanto você me ama? – Perguntou manhosa. Respira fundo. Bella. Linda. Gostosa. Carinhosa. Fofa. Divertida. Inteligente. _Isso está dando certo!_ Uma bunda espetacular. Engraçada. Cozinha bem. Sexo MAIS QUE espetacular. Sedutora. Cheirosa. Macia. _Ok, acho que esta bom._ Mas talvez seja bom pesar nela com _**aquela**_ Lange ri preta que tinha usado na semana passada. (Que noite!) _É, tá bom._

-Muito, amor. Eu te amo muito. – Respondeu enquanto puxava as cobertas. Sabia que ela não tinha culpa de sua irritação. Pelo menos, não completamente. Afinal, como havia dito, hoje foi um dia estressante. Duas longas cirurgias e algumas visitas de rotina estavam marcadas. Mas não tinha contado com o imprevisto da última visita. Depois de um dia cansativo descobrira que sua paciente mais querida (sim, mais querida - porque é impossível não se apegar aos pacientes, mesmo sabendo que um dia eles irão embora) faleceu enquanto ele não estava presente. Anna, de 10 anos, era uma menina divertida e carinhosa. Foi diagnosticada de câncer por ele há dois anos. Leucemia. Desde então havia se tornado uma luz no final de cada dia. Sempre bem humorada, apesar de tudo. Seus pais tinham razão em chorar tanto, a garota...

-Amor?

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

_Não vou descontar tudo na minha namorada. Não vou descontar tudo na minha namorada._

_OK, acho que dá._

-Sim, Bella? – Perguntou finalmente abrindo os olhos. Bella o fitava intensamente. Seu cabelo estava todo esparramado, as bochechas meio rubras pelo calor do verão, olheiras de cansaço. Usava um pijama ridículo de vaquinha, mas que, por algum motivo, ele gostava. (Mistérios...) Mas não devia ficar pensado nisso. Amanhã tinha que acordar cedo. Três cirurgias marcadas! Três! Esse povo do hospital devia estar ficam louco. Achavam que podiam colocar todo peso em suas costas? Sentia arrepios só de pensar como...

Espera. Estranho...

– Bella? O que houve? – Perguntou quando viu que ela não falava nada. Apenas o olhava com aqueles olhinhos lindos... Eram grandes, marcantes. Tinham uma tonalidade completamente comum, pensara. Mas eram tão expressivos. E sexy... Longos cílios que tocavam sua bochecha quando ela os fechava e uma pintinha pequena, quase invisível, no canto direito do olho esquerdo. Eram completamente hipnotizantes. E também pareciam tão maduros agora... Nesses momentos ele até esquecia que ela era cinco anos mais nova, que estava na faculdade, que era teimosa como uma mula e tinha uma TPM intragável. Tudo isso sem falar no pai mais irritante do mundo.

-Eu te amo. – Disse o abraçando. Colocou o rosto em um cantinho do seu pescoço e a perna direita entre as suas, ao mesmo tempo que massageava seus cabelos de forma tranqüila. – Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Sim - pensou inspirando o cheiro suave de seu perfume e sentindo o coração inchar de amor - Tudo vai ficar bem.

* * *

><p>Olá! Então, espero que tenham gostado.<p>

Beijinho ;*


End file.
